Holding out for a Hero
by PainfulSuffering
Summary: A love/lust/romance/hate/annoyance story between Crowley and a Female oc – Smut and fun inevitable... M/F
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The First Meeting

Notes Okay so if you know me… you know I'm the most hesitant to write for or draw the things (characters) I like the most… so even though I've been in love with supernatural I haven't gotten around to doing anything with it (other than a few sketches and reading some stories) buuuut I really want to write… and not my predator story (sorry)

Anyway… like I said I read a few stories on here and have since decided to try my hand at it… so forgive me if It appears somehow Mary sue, but I feel my idea is somewhat different than what I've found on here…also I understand my writing style's probably really incredibly irritating to some of you… I'm sorry about that… but whatever… so… as Mister J says… here we go…

Start

She called herself Ophelia, after the character in Hamlet, not that she would admit it to anyone. It was a way of poking fun at her so called sanity.

She was a demon, who specialized in finding people, or things, aided by her shadow creatures, or "whispers" as she called them, as in "I heard it from a whisper." These creatures were corrupted spirits and were devoted entirely to her.

Her ability, as it was, made her a valuable enough asset for the approaching apocalypse. Her primary job was to find appropriate "flesh suits" and she would do so… for a price…

Demon or not, Ophelia was a fan of fun, and she didn't want that fun to end; the 'fun' being the human game.

Round and round they would go, each and every generation repeating the same mistakes and pitfalls, and all roads ended in pain, suffering, and death.

For someone detached from the situation it truly was funny.

Then she heard of a demon.

A demon she knew.

And rumor had it he was helping the Winchesters in their fight against the Devil.

And this gave Ophelia an idea… but first… she needed to find him…

When her whispers returned she set her plan in motion…

It wasn't too hard sneaking away; demons typically didn't want to deal with her. She had a habit of being too… psychotic, and bubbly for hell.

Anyway…

Ophelia made sure to hide her trail, popping from town to town, running little errands. Finally she arrived on a dark street, before a decaying house.

Upon entry she found it empty.

With a pout she took a seat on the table… and waited.

When the demon inhabitant returned he stiffened, sensing the female.

Ophelia smiles kindly.

"How rude, making a lady wait all this time, alone in such a dark scary place" the girl purrs pretending to be hurt.

Crowley didn't respond, thinking better of a 'you're no lady' comment. He knew who she was, what she did, and he was painfully aware of the potential danger in the current situation.

Ophelia sensed his anxiety.

She giggled.

"Don't worry, I'm here on my own… to help… you" she stands and moves closer to him; her ever present smile painted on her face.

When she was close enough Crowley pounced, catching her by the neck and pinning her to the wall.

He applied enough pressure to threaten her.

"Why are you really here?" he demanded.

"Oh Crowley, ever the romantic" she purrs.

"Answer the question!"

Ophelia scrunches her nose, seemingly trying to remember something.

"I thought I did…"

The demon male growls at her, he narrows his eyes, and increases the pressure on her neck.

Behind him her 'whispers' loomed angrily awaiting their master's orders.

Rather than 'say the word' she decides to answer his question.

"Like I said, I'm here to help…" she struggles to speak slightly against his grip.

"Why?" he demands, loosening his hold slightly to allow her to respond easier.

"Because, with the humans gone it'll be oh so dull and boring" Ophelia pouts, "besides I'm tired of the way I'm being treated down there," she looks away annoyed, "Lucy seems to think I'm his secretary or something…" she hisses.

"You've spoken to him?" the male raises an eyebrow.

"More like 'make yourself useful honey and go get me a coffee' sort of thing" the females rolls his eyes, "and compared to the other guys… he's nice to me…"

Ophelia smiles at the male.

"I hear that's why you're helping those boys" she giggled softly, but not unkindly.

"And, so what if it is?"

"I want in," Ophelia purrs.

"What makes you think I need, or want your help?" Crowley responds.

Ophelia doesn't answer, but raises a hand and strokes his cheek.

"Besides I kinda like you… I'd rather you not be killed…"

Crowley was struck with a realization, the whole while his hand had been on her throat she hadn't moved. A normal person would have, in the very least, placed their hands on his; in an attempt to pry his hand off her neck. The girl however, kept hers passively by her side, as if she was aroused by the situation, or she trusted him.

With the new insight, the male pulled back, and stepped away from the girl.

Ophelia smiled gently, and stepped away from the wall but didn't go as far as closing the distance between her and the man.

Pouting she looks up with innocent eyes. She found that the best way to win a man over was innocence; a man loved a damsel in distress… most of the time…

"I've never been very good at persuasion" she says truthfully. "…not like you"

Ophelia pauses, waiting for a response, when she receives none Ophelia pouts. Turning, she heads to the door.

"Just so you know," she purrs, turning back, "I told them I couldn't find you" She says truthfully before vanishing in a puff of colored smoke.

End Chapter 1

Follow up notes- I know it was short… and in all honesty I had the next several sentences mapped out in my head… but I lost it… so this seemed like a pretty good place to leave off… hope you like it… and please be kind with the reviews… but review… please… it makes me happy ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 According to Plan

**Start**

When the smoke dissipates the demon male is left to his thoughts.

Perhaps it would be beneficial to have another demon on his side… But on the other hand she was just so annoying…

He caught something out of the corner of his eye, on the table, where the girl was previously seated, lay a key.

Crowley rolled his eyes.

It was a key to a motel room a few towns over. Either the woman left it on purpose as a cliché lure, or she was stuck at her motel without a key.

With a sigh he disappears, reappearing at the motel, making sure to remain invisible. Silently he made his way through the motel to the room with the number matching the one on the key.

Outside the door Ophelia sat, objects strewn about in a desperate attempt to locate the missing key.

"Fuck me" she sighs.

Crowley couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself. Did she forget she was a demon? She didn't need a key.

"Lose something?" he makes himself visible holding the key out to her, waving it slightly.

Ophelia blinks, looking up at the man.

She smiles.

"My hero" she purrs.

Crowley ignores her statement and offers her his hand.

Ophelia takes it with a smile.

"Did you forget what you are?" the man raises an eyebrow.

"How do you mean?" Ophelia tilts her head in confusion.

Suppressing a growl of annoyance, he unlocks the door.

With a firm hand on the girls back, Crowley leads her into the motel room. Once the door was closed he turns to Ophelia.

"Does the word 'demon' ring a bell?"

"yeah…so… oh… haha" she giggles finally realizing what she was getting at.

"You didn't need the key-"

"I guess I didn't" Ophelia shrugs and giggles at her silliness.

Then she pouts

"I hope you didn't put yourself in danger coming here" Ophelia sounds genuinely worried; and she was, she didn't lie when she told him earlier that she didn't want him to get hurt.

"Don't worry about me" the man disregards her concern.

Ophelia nods, then moments later she smirks, "So have you changed your mind?" she asks playfully.

"Fine, but here's how it's going to work" Crowley starts. "First you work for me, and second you will do as I say, if I tell you to do something you do it, understood?" his tone was commanding.

His voice sent delightful shivers down the girl's spine, "I can live with that…" she says stepping closer to him. "… Boss" she purrs placing her hands on his chest.

"How about you go make yourself useful and grab me something to drink?" Crowley smirks, poking fun at the girl's earlier comment about Lucifer.

"Funny" Ophelia pouts, "In the whole world of 'you will do as I say' and you pick 'get me something to drink?" the girl giggles moving closer playfully.

"You're infuriating, you know that?" Crowley growls; not entirely displeased with the contact between him and the woman.

"So you say cupcake" Ophelia purrs pulling back.

Crowley rolls his eyes and watches the girl begin to pack her things.

"What are you doing" he asks after a while.

"Looks like packing… we can't stay here…" Ophelia shrugs.

"You didn't cover your tracks?" Crowley growls; annoyed with the girl's absentmindedness.

Ophelia rolls her eyes, "of course I did, but that doesn't mean we can just sit here… you found me after all"

"You left the key with me… it'd only be easier to find if you told me where you were staying!" he rose his voice.

Ophelia giggled, "whatever you say muffin" leaning up she pecks his cheek quickly, "your place, or a new one?" she asks.

Her question distracted him from his annoyance at her actions.

"Mine, I suppose we can find a new one in the morning"

Ophelia giggles, "we're gonna have our own place huh?" she teases.

"I'm revoking your speaking rights" the man growls.

Ophelia raises an eyebrow, then the edges of her mouth turn up in a smirk and she, again, leans up and pecks the man's cheek.

"Stop that!" he demands.

"Whatever you say Mister C" She giggles at the obvious joke.

"What did I say about speaking?" Crowley narrows his eyes. In all honesty he was only half annoyed.

"I'm ready to go" Ophelia says seriously.

Several states over the pair got a hotel room for the night.

The problem… there was only one bed.

"I'll be the Gentleman…" Crowley begins with a telling smirk, "you can take the floor"

Ophelia glares, "you're too kind" she hisses.

Crowley chuckles, "I know… it's a weakness of mine"

By morning a silent compromise had taken place and the two ended up sharing the bed.

Crowley wakes first, only to find the girl snuggled up against his side.

Ophelia opens her eyes, awoken by her 'pillow's movement.

"Get off!" the man growls.

"Sorry" Ophelia pulls back and stands.

"That's it?" Crowley blinks.

"What's it?" Ophelia questions, pulling on her pants.

"No- 'aww you know you like it sugar' or 'I just couldn't help myself muffin cakes'?" he imitates her voice.

Ophelia giggled, "Complaining?"

The man doesn't answer.

"I'm not myself without coffee" Ophelia shrugs.

"Well if that's the case… No coffee for you!" Crowley declares.

He stood and began to get ready himself.

Ophelia sticks her tongue out at the man with an impish smirk.

"I'm going to go get some, you want anything?" Ophelia smiles.

"What did I just say!" the man grows.

Ophelia blinks, trying to remember if she didn't hear him tell her already.

"Uh… tea?" she asks.

Crowley glares.

"What do you hear when I talk?"

"Coffee then?" Ophelia offers innocently.

She knew what she was doing and was delighted by his reactions. She always found it alluring when he was commanding, it made her giggle girlishly. And, she was setting up a relationship model, with him assuming to be in control; because the best way to get a man to do something… let him think he came up with the idea.

Ophelia was out the door before the alarm clock slammed into it; and she proceeded to giggle the whole way to the dinning area.

While the unruly girl was away from the room Crowley was left alone.

He gathered his clothes, had a drink, stripped, and took a shower, then had another drink, all in the time Ophelia was missing.

The whole time he was left alone to his thoughts.

Truth be told the girl didn't really annoy him as much as he told her she did, but he figured she's work harder to please him if she thought he didn't like her.

He chuckled.

It wouldn't be long before the girl would do whatever he said.

Or so he thought…

When Ophelia came back with her coffee, and a muffin for Crowley, that, as she said, reminded her of him, he promptly threw it at her.

After that, they checked out.

At the checkout, Ophelia couldn't help but let out a girlish giggle when the concierge bid them farewell, "Thank you, and come again soon, Mr. Smith, Mrs. Smith, have a good day" he said.

"Smith?" Ophelia whispered with a smirk.

Crowley shrugged, "we're not trying to stand out remember?"

"Ah but of course… darlin'" Ophelia giggles, and wraps herself around his arm.

"Get off!" Crowley hisses.

Ophelia doesn't speak, but doesn't move either.

"Didn't you agree to listen to me… only last night?" the man questions pointedly.

Ophelia snuggles in closer and whispers in a coated voice, "But honey, 'we're not trying to stand out remember?'" She quotes him.

Crowley growls, only half annoyed with her actions. The other half, because she wasn't wrong; two people walking down the street side by side arm length apart might draw more attention than a pair of 'young lovers'"

He chuckled to himself at the "young" part, as demons they'd both been around for quite a while to say the least.

Ophelia smiles at his seemingly random chuckle, but doesn't make any other notice of it.

She wasn't worried with her new life on the run, strange enough she was excited. She spent whole decades doing the same old thing, over and over, it would be fun to do something new for once.

Even if that something new was going up against heaven and hell in an attempt to stop the apocalypse.

'This could be fun' she thought to herself.

**End Chapter 2**

~Notes~

So… thanks to those of you who have reviewed… just so you know I love you ^_^ and I apologize for stupid mistakes, or parts that don't seem to make sense. Not to mention the apparent 'mary-sueness' of Ophelia… but I promise it'll even out… especially because I just now came up with a direction… well a place I want to get to… in the story… anyway… until next time…

Review please… even if it's a "cool story" or "^_^" review… anything more than that is beyond wonderful… I like to know people are reading… ps… I usually end up updating after someone reminds me about the story with a review… hint hint…

Anyways… ta ta…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Home Alone

"I get to meet who?" Ophelia leaps to her feet in excitement.

It had been a few weeks since Crowley decided to 'allow' Ophelia to help him with his mission against the devil, and he had just about enough of her.

"**You-** are not going to meet anyone!" he growled. "**I** am going to go speak to the Winchesters, and **you** are going to stay here and keep out of trouble!" Crowley spells out his expectations to the girl who pouts in disappointment.

"You're just no fun"

"I don't have to be" the man retorts pulling on his coat and moving to the door. "…and unless you want me to take it you better keep your tongue in your mouth"

Over the weeks he had gotten better at dealing with the girl and silently applauded himself for doing so, he realized that by paying attention to her usually cut off her exasperating outbursts.

"Remember what I said…" Crowley repeats… he found if he told her something more than once, and made her repeat it, she couldn't use the 'I didn't hear it' excuse.

"Yeah yeah… stay put, and keep out of trouble… I heard…" Ophelia rolls her eyes.

Ophelia moves closer to the man.

"Are you going to bring them back here?" she asks.

"Maybe… if I do, stay out of the way… it might be best if they don't see you at all at first…" Crowley decides out loud.

Ophelia's pout grows.

She concedes with a sigh, "Fine, just promise you'll be safe"

Crowley answers with his usual response to this request, "I have no intention of dying anytime soon, love" he clips her cheek softly and, point made, vanished.

Ophelia sighed and took a seat on the dusty couch.

"Not fun" she huffs.

Later, as Crowley arrives back home, Dean and Sam in tow, the girl makes herself less then visible.

They talk and come up with a plan to capture an important demon.

Ophelia spends the time looking for an opportunity to speak to the man alone.

Seemingly sensing this, Crowley walks into another room and closes the door, nearly on Ophelia.

"You knew I was there didn't you?" She accuses.

"Of course not" Crowley responds, his smirk betraying his words. "so…?" he waits for her argument.

"Can I come?" Ophelia settles on a calm and straightforward question. "I'd be more than happy to help"

"I thought about it… really I did" he starts, "but you'd be better off here, looking after that moose"

"Moose?" the girl questions.

"The tall one…"

Ophelia snorts, "Honey when you're five foot two, everyone's tall…"

Crowley glares, he was trying to protect her and she was being… difficult.

"…Sam" he hisses.

He didn't lie, it was the best option, it would keep her out of his way, and away from harm.

She might have annoyed him, but that didn't mean he wanted her to die… and that's all he would admit to, nothing more…

"Yeah yeah… the tall one… fine… can I be visible?" Ophelia asks.

It was a question but Crowley had a feeling if he said no, she's ignore him in the end anyway, and show herself, probably the minute after he leaves.

He sighs, "Come with me…"

Ophelia squeals in delight and, with a hand on her back, Crowley leads her into the room with the brothers.

The demon coughs, gathering the boy's attentions.

"What the hell is this?" Dean jumps upon seeing the female; he assumed it was a betrayal, or perhaps some sick virgin sacrifice thing… either way he wasn't just going to lie down and let it happen.

Sam grabs a knife.

Ignoring them Crowley continues, "This is Ophelia… she works for me"

Ophelia hides her disappointment at being introduced as 'works for him' she had been excited to see what he would say, but this was kind of a letdown.

"And besides being rather trying…" he pauses to look pointedly at the girl, who matches his gaze, "… She'll do as I say… and is here to help" the first part sounded more like a command than a statement.

Ophelia decides to play along; she'll hold her objections to later knowing no good will come from contradicting the man now.

"Hiya" She smiles waving bubbly, at Sam, mostly, knowing it would be him she would be spending time with. "Looks like I'm gonna be keeping you company for the time being"

Her eyes travel to his hand, the one holding a knife.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't stab me" she takes a mock hurt expression. "that knife looks like it would hurt…"

Sam doesn't answer and appears to be looking for an opportunity to attack.

"Everyone set?" Crowley begins, "Alright, Sam, try not to kill my pet and we'll be back soon"

So Sam was left with Ophelia who seemed to have a smile and dark idea creeping across her face.

"What? What's wrong with you?" Sam took a step back.

"Oh nothing…" Ophelia practically sings, then bursts into a fit of giggles.

In reality she was truly, very nervous. Not because she was in a room with Sam Winchester… although if ever there was a reason for a demon to fret… but she was, in fact, actually worried about her… 'boss'…

He was on every demon's hit list and Ophelia wasn't prepared to lose him.

Funny as it was, the more time they spent together, the more Ophelia found herself really liking him… She even pulled back on her 'annoying' to, hopefully, cause him less stress.

"So…" the girl falls back on the couch and props her feet up on the half broken coffee table. "…what do you wanna do… you know… besides kill me" she laughs nervously.

Sam sits across from her, stern look fixed on his face.

"What?" Ophelia questions after the man was silent for several minutes.

"Why are you working for Crowley?" he asked finally.

Ophelia giggled, "I'm not really working for him…" she winks.

"YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH HIM!" Sam accuses.

Ophelia's face dropped.

"…no…" she adverts her gaze.

Sam's expression hadn't changed, "but you want to?"

"Wouldn't you…?"

Sam scrunched his face, "no… ick"

Ophelia laughed, "Yeah wrong person… haha sorry…"

Perhaps the 'wouldn't you' would have worked better if she said it to a girl…

"You know he's just using you right? He's a demon…"

Ophelia gasps. "you don't say… a demon…"

She can't contain her giggles.

"yes, he's a demon!"

"Yeah so?" Ophelia blinks.

"Demon's kill humans… without a thought… or care… he'll kill you" Sam presses.

Ophelia laughed again.

"Darling, I'm a demon… and if he hasn't killed me yet…" the girl smiles remembering all the times he threatened to do just that.

"You're a…" Sam stands pulling his knife again.

"Really?" Ophelia rolls her eyes, were they not just having a conversation?

How rude…

"I'm not going to do anything to you…" Ophelia sighs.

"Yeah, and I'm going to listen to a blood thirsty demon!"

All the time Ophelia remains on the couch, relaxed. She knew he wasn't going to attack, and if he did her 'whispers' would save her.

"We're on the same side here" She speaks her words lacking any real clout.

Sam stands his ground.

"hmm…" Ophelia stands, she turns to the human, "do you want something to drink?"

With a bounce in her step she heads to the kitchen, leaving a bewildered and diffused hunter in her wake.

On her way back doors start slamming.

"Guess they're home" Ophelia can't contain a giggle of excitement and a sigh of relief when she spots Crowley.

He had just spoken to Sam, who left in a huff when Ophelia made her move.

She comes up behind him and catches him by his sleeve, gently holding him.

"How'd it go?" she asks, secretly looking for injuries.

Crowley doesn't answer.

Ophelia sighs.

"Did he hurt you?" Crowley questions.

"Who, Sam?" Ophelia smiles, "Nah… it takes more than that to take me out" she giggles… "Are you… okay?"

"I'm fine… just…"

"Yeah?" the girl solicits a response.

The brothers leave the room and Ophelia pulls away.

"Alright… alright…" She sighs and walks away.

She knew no good would come from her getting in the way.

She'd just have to find something to entertain herself…

**End Chapter 3**

~notes~

Two chapters in as many days? What? I don't think I've ever done that… haha… ah well…

So yeah I know- this chapter's a bit toned down… I'm trying to push it forward… and Ophelia can't by psychotic all the time…

And hope you don't mind me working around the scenes, but not putting them in directly… because I don't want to write them… and yeah…

Anyway… a special thanks to Sage Londyn and Rashelle Fear who have been kind enough to offer me reviews ^_^ thanks and keep 'em coming- I like to see the [Fanfiction review alert] e-mail

I hope the writing's not too annoying and the story's easy enough to understand… I'm open to suggestions as well ^_^ and I apologize for stupid mistakes that always seem to sneak past me until I post…

Until next time

~PainfulSuffering~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 All for Naught

As the guys were doing their think Ophelia was left to entertain herself.

Which, it could be argued, was never a good thing…

So Ophelia moves to the study, or what Crowley had used as one, in the decrepit dwelling.

She sat in the chair.

"Soooo bored…" she sighs. "hm"

With a giggle she begins spinning around in the chair until she fell off and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Oww" She stands rubbing her ass.

Now the girl's standing in the middle of the room… and an idea pops into her head.

"You know… I've been quite tame lately haven't I? I have…" She answers herself.

With a chuckle she places her hands on the desk.

After about an hour she was finished, Ophelia stands in the doorway admiring her work.

In the time she spent alone she decided to annoy Crowley by rearranging the furniture; he'd walk in and be completely thrown off.

Ophelia laughed at her stupid prank, she imagined him rolling his eyes and sighing in annoyance.

It made her giggle.

"Now what to do…" She sighs looking around… "Maybe they're done interrogating him…" Ophelia closes the door and skips down the stairs, missing the last one and catching herself before she fell. "Fuck!"

She bounds through the hall and nearly walks into Crowley reappearing in the house.

"Shit!" She hisses.

Then upon seeing his disheveled appearance gasps quietly

"What happened to you?" Ophelia whimpers pulling on him trying to find injuries.

"Don't worry" Crowley speaks nonchalantly, slightly pushing Ophelia away from him.

Without a further word he heads into the room holding the demon and closes the door, again, in Ophelia's face.

"You know this isn't funny anymore…" she sighs protesting her treatment.

Ophelia wasn't happy, Crowley went somewhere that clearly put him in danger and didn't even tell her… he just left… the girl was annoyed to say the least.

It was Sam and Dean, it had to be, Ophelia decided, he hadn't acted like this when they weren't around.

She might be "working for" him, but that didn't mean he had to leave her out… what If he died on the "mission" he just went on? Never told her he left and would never come back, Ophelia's heart hurt just thinking about it.

Her thoughts were broken by a growl.

Her eyes widened and she just about busted through the closed door when it shot open and Dean appeared.

He ran in the direction of the kitchen, completely ignoring Ophelia in his panic.

Taking the opportunity she enters the room.

Looking around she becomes nervous.

"Where's Crowley?" She asks, unable to hide the panic from her voice.

"Your boyfriend abandoned us!" Sam yelled, frantic himself.

"Get me out of here!" Brady yells.

"Why would he…" she says to herself trying to piece together the situation.

When Crowley reappeared Ophelia just about lost it.

She did not like being left out of his plans, especially the ones that could get him, or her, killed.

But when she saw Crowley's hell hound she put two and two together… but that didn't make her any less aggravated with her 'boss.'

After leaving the house, the group fled in the Impala.

Ophelia, in the middle, seemed to look everywhere but at Crowley.

It appeared no one noticed… well Crowley didn't… but Brady…

"Wow is it frigid in here or what?" he laughs.

"Shut it!" Ophelia hisses.

"Ohh… hit a nerve did I?" Brady smirks.

"Kiss my ass pretty boy!"

"ohhh I did didn't I? haha, Crowley and Ophelia sitting in a tree…"

Ophelia growls and pounces on the man.

"Ophelia!" Crowley warns in a commanding voice.

"Don't make me turn this car around!" Dean yells from the front seat.

"But-"

"Ophelia, behave yourself!" Crowley hisses to the girl, who in turn, ignores him.

Ophelia wouldn't say anything directly now, not in front of people. She wasn't stupid; she knew he'd be twice as angry and half as likely to listen to her side of the argument.

The girl sat in silence trying her hardest to keep space between her and both demon males in the car.

When they arrived in an alley way Ophelia waited by the car, she didn't need to be part of the situation.

If she could she would have went home, but she knew that was out of the question… they would have to move again.

When Crowley and Ophelia arrived at, yet another abandoned house, Ophelia shrugged.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" She says rather flat and leaves the room.

"Okay…" Crowley raises an eyebrow. "What's gotten into her?" He wonders, but having other things to worry about pushes it out of his mind.

He shrugged; she was probably holding back her annoying for one big thing…

After her shower Ophelia went straight to bed, she didn't even tell Crowley good night; that, he thought was strange.

On his way to bed Crowley made sure to peak into her room to make sure she wasn't ill or something, finding her fast asleep he moved on with another shrug.

He was being silly, paranoid… she was just being silly… maybe it was her 'monthly visitor'?

Crowley shivered, that was not exactly something he wanted to think about his…

What was she again?

Employee… yeah, that's it… she was his employee.

But was she?

The man put the thought out of his mind with the rest of his drink.

**End Chapter 4**

***Notes***

Way short… I know… but… I hope to make up for it… and this seemed like a really good place to stop… and continuing could seem like another scene… so I'll just continue that in another chapter…

And I know… really morbid… so so sorry… but at the same time it can't all be lollipops and rainbows… can it… ?

The title… by the way… because the rearranging was pointless since Crowley would never see it… lame… I know… oh well…

I hope that it'll pick up soon… in mood and romance… it is rated M after all… and I intend to make through on that threat…

Reviews = Love


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 New Beginnings

After a few days of Ophelia's strange, and moody, behavior Crowley had had enough.

"I'm going to the store… do you want anything?" Ophelia says in a flat tone, avoiding Crowley's piercing gaze.

When the man doesn't answer Ophelia sighs; she moves to the door, only to be halted by some unseen force.

Looking on the table she spots the tell tale paint.

Below her was a devil's trap and she walked right into it.

He didn't even try to hide it… it's like he knew she would walk right into it on her own.

And it appears he was right… because she did.

"Really Crowley, What is this?" Ophelia sighs, placing her hand on her hip.

"Sorry love, I didn't want to have to do this…" Crowley begins taking a measured drink.

"Do what?" Ophelia's eyes widened, was he going to kill her or something? Could Sam have been right? She wasn't prepared to face that idea.

Sensing her thoughts Cowley continued, "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you…"

Ophelia relaxed slightly.

"But I'm not letting you out 'till you tell me what's been up with you" the man declares.

"What are you talking about" the girl huffs, crossing her arms over her chest and adverting her gaze.

"You've been moping around for days… what's gotten into you?" he clarifies.

"Nothing" Ophelia snaps, a little harsher then she intended.

"I have all day" Crowley smirks refilling his glass and taking his seat.

He leaned back and fixed his gaze upon the girl.

Ophelia sits on the floor, legs crossed, "me too"

She didn't want to seam whiny so telling him was out of the question.

It was funny, she had gone over the confrontation for days, and now that it came to pass she was at a loss for words.

He'd think she was being childish, complaining that he left her for a few minutes… but that didn't make the hurt go away, she was really worried and he didn't even notice.

[Skip]

"Did Sam say something to you?"

"No" Ophelia rolls her eyes.

"Was it Brady?"

"No…"

During the past half hour Crowley had taken to asking questions, hoping to get to the 'bottom of it'.

"Tell me"

"There's nothing to tell!" Ophelia counters.

Crowley stood; he walked over to the girl, making sure to avoid the trap.

"Are you having second thoughts about helping me?"

"Of course not" Ophelia sighs, showing the first sign of cracking.

"Then what- has got you so twisted?" Crowley pushes.

"Nothing…" She looks away.

"It's not 'nothing'" he hisses, aggravation clear in his voice.

Ophelia feels her emotions pulling to the forefront under his scrutiny, she smiles trying to push them back.

"Ophelia" Crowley speaks softer.

"You left…" Ophelia sighs.

"Left? When?"

"When we had Brady…" Ophelia avoids his gaze.

"When the hell hound attacked?" Crowley was shocked, confused as to why she was upset over something like that, "I came back didn't I?"

"Not then… earlier… you just left and you didn't tell me… you could have been hurt… or worse…" Ophelia bites her lip.

He realized she was talking about the time when he left to "kick open a devil's nest" and understood she was, truly, concerned about him.

"You were worried?" Crowley blinks, he kneels down before her.

"Yeah… maybe… and we're supposed to be working together… you can't keep leaving me out of your plans…"

Ophelia doesn't see as Crowley breaks the trap.

"What if something happened to you…? I wouldn't even know where to look for you…" Ophelia pouts, her lip quivering slightly.

Crowley sighs, "Come here" he beckons.

Without thinking Ophelia throws herself into his arms.

She whimpers and nuzzles into his neck, some demon she was… but truthfully at the moment she didn't care.

[Skip]

After that their relationship began to change.

Ophelia went back to being 'annoying' and Crowley went back to yelling at her for being annoying… but it always appeared to be in light jest.

One afternoon, Crowley was seated at a cheap scratched desk, drinking and hard at work, or at least appearing to be.

Ophelia didn't like that… with a mischievous giggle she snuck into the room, crept up behind the him and wrapped her arms around the unknowing man's neck.

"What are you doing you vexing woman?" Crowley growls unable to keep the mirth from his tone.

Truth was he knew she was there, he chose to let her do as she wanted.

"Aww you like it" Ophelia giggles nuzzling his neck, enjoying the scent of his cologne.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you feel better…"

"You're so mean" Ophelia pretends to pout, "So…"

She pulls back some and beings to rub his shoulders.

"What?" he cocks and eyebrow, turning his head slightly to look at her.

"I'm hungry… and since the stove in this place seems to work… what would you like to eat darling?" Ophelia continues her nuzzling.

"When I hired you…" Crowley begins, chuckling at the long standing joke "I seem to remember you complaining about being expected to do 'woman' things like cooking and getting coffee at your prior job… or am I mistaken?" he smirks.

"Shut up" Ophelia sighs.

She stands and moves to leave the room, as she gets to the door Crowley calls to her.

"Just don't blow up the house!" he chuckles softly.

"Bite me!"

"Maybe later"

Walking away, Ophelia tries to contain her chuckles.

That's the sort of change their 'relationship' has gone through since their feelings had come out. Now Crowley found himself playing back with the girl.

It annoyed him at first, but now… now he sometimes didn't even notice he was playing along until it already happened.

Ophelia noticed, but made sure not to let him know that.

But she had become more… handsy as of late, seemingly taking every opportunity to touch him.

The problem was, Crowley wasn't sure if he minded the attentions.

[Later]

"So what's our next move?" Ophelia asks over breakfast the next morning, as she mixed her coffee with a small spoon.

She takes the spoon out of the liquid and places it in her mouth.

"Death"

Ophelia's heart skips a beat.

In an attempt to mask this she removes the spoon from her mouth and places it on her napkin.

"We find death, and get his ring" Crowley continues before the girl could fret too much, he'd gotten better at gauging her responses and catching when he said something that would send her spinning into a panic.

Ophelia stares into her coffee; the cream, having not been entirely blended, was making patterns.

"So am I to assume I'm staying here?" Ophelia asks with a pout.

"Only if you want" Crowley smirks, knowing what it would mean to Ophelia.

Ophelia's smile grew, "Aww, thanks sugar!" She blurts, unable to help herself.

Crowley rolls his eyes with a chuckle, "but you will stay out of trouble" he orders.

"Yeah yeah… take all the fun out of life" Ophelia stands and takes her plate to the sink.

She smiles, this was a rather good house, having just recently been foreclosed it hadn't fallen into dire disrepair yet, they even had running water.

"Just promise you'll stay safe too," Ophelia sighs washing her dish.

She waits for Crowley's usual response, but when it doesn't come she tilts her head in confusion.

She moves to turn only to feel someone come in contact with her from behind.

"Wha-" She jumps slightly as hands hold her around the waist.

"I have no intention of dying anytime soon"

It was his usual response, he said it a hundred times, but this time was different.

Maybe it was the closeness of their bodies, maybe it was his scent overwhelming her senses, or maybe it was how he said it right up against her neck, one of her most responsive places.

Either way all thought left the girl's mind and she melted against the man's arms.

[End Chapter 5]

So yeah I'm doing pretty well with the updates here haven't I?

Anyway… with important parts I always feel like I just run through them… but I hope that you guys don't feel that way… but if you do sorry…

And… again to the **two people** who have been reviewing… **Rashelle Fear** and **Sage Londyn** I love you

Oh and… I'm assuming you've seen the episodes so I'm not recapping them very much… hope that's not a problem…

And the [skips] are my hopeful solution to a problem I've been having on here… I put dividers between time jumps and seems to want to keep erasing them… so hopefully this works… and if you were reading the other chapters and were confused because it seemed to just skip… well that's why…

Anyway…

Thanks for reading

~PainfulSuffering~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Interrupted

For a while they just stood there, in silence, enjoying the feeling of each other's forms pressed against their own.

Ophelia could feel the man's breath on her neck and it nearly drove her mad.

It felt like they could stand there forever.

That was until a crash sounded in the other room.

Crowley pulled back and Ophelia cursed under her breath.

Every bloody time!

In the room appeared a trio of demons, and Ophelia instantly understood why the man withdrew.

"Oh fun" Ophelia sighs sarcastically.

"It's taken some doing but we managed to track you two down" One of the demons spoke, his dark eyes flashing.

"The boss is really angry with you little girl" another one laughs.

"He's going to have fun with you"

The demon's try and taunt the girl, who simply rolls her eyes.

"Yeah sure" she says unenthusiastically.

She was in no mood to play – the first time Crowley really became affectionate with her and it had to be interrupted by a trio of moronic demons.

Ophelia was annoyed to say the least.

"Just go away, you know you can't win" she hisses.

The demons laugh.

"Yeah right, you're outnumbered Missy…"

They laugh again.

"Their laughs are cut short when they make a realization.

"Eh, where's your boyfriend?"

Ophelia covers her smirk with a horrified expression.

"That son of a bitch left me! I can't fucking believe it!" She growls her tone laced with hurt from her supposed betrayal.

The demons laugh again, advancing on the girl.

"You're all alone now" One grins

"Looks like you backed the wrong team"

"Hey, maybe the boss will forgive you… after six hundred or so years!"

The lead demon raises a nasty looking knife, but before he can lunge forward he falls to the ground.

Ophelia smirks as the others gasp in surprise, and horror at the realization.

The girl was a decoy!

[later]

As the last demon fell Ophelia pouts.

"I guess that means we have to move again," Ophelia sighs.

Crowley wraps his arms around the girl, "I'm sorry sweetheart; I know you liked this place"

Ophelia's pout is replaced by a smirk.

"What?" Crowley raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing…" the girl's smile doesn't change.

The man rolls his eyes.

"I just thought… when this is over…"

"Yeah?" he tries to feel out where she was going with her little speech.

"Maybe we could… you know… get a house…" She bites her lip in an attempt to work out how to go about making her point. "you know… together"

Crowley chuckles, he pulls her tighter against him, and lays a kiss on her head.

"Go get packed" he speaks softly.

Ophelia pretends to pout, but can't keep it up as the smile comes back.

He didn't say no…

"Two minutes" she promises rising up on her tippy toes and kissing the underside of the man's jaw before vanishing upstairs.

[Shortly]

Crowley chuckles as she disappears to pack.

True to her word, minutes later she reappears with a randomly decorated bag, riddled with found trinkets.

Crowley couldn't help but feel it was a perfect parallel for her personality

Some were new, but others… well she'd been around for a while…

"Where to now, boss?" Ophelia winks.

"Come on" he takes her by the hand, and they vanish.

[At New Location]

As annoying as it was to constantly change their place of residence, Ophelia did enjoy leaning about the new house.

She would, like a child, often run through the place exploring, sometimes falling through cracked floorboards, where Crowley always happened to be around to laugh at her.

Ophelia, did as she always did, leaving Crowley to do 'Crowley things' as Ophelia called them, seeing as she wasn't entirely sure what it was he actually did when alone.

"Well she certainly bounced back" Crowley smiles and shakes his head.

[Later]

Ophelia found herself seated on the queen sized bed, left behind by whoever owned the house before it was foreclosed, or otherwise abandoned.

She pouted remembering the earlier occurrence.

Then she realized she was on a bed…

A bed…

With a giggle she snuck downstairs.

She peaked into the room she knew Crowley had been earlier; but now he was nowhere to be found.

Ophelia sighs.

Guess that idea was shot to hell…

Then she felt hands on her.

"Eeap!" Ophelia jumps.

"Looking for something?" A voice taunts from behind her.

She hides her smirk "Me? Oh of course not…"

[End Chapter 6]

***notes***

I'm sorry… this is short and took so long… that's because I cut out the unfinished scene that will show up in the next chapter in order to just get this up… sorry…

And I apologize for stupid mistakes that I only seem to notice once I post -_-'

Now as for the part I cut out… (Temporarily) it was a "yummy part," a lemon, M rated part, porn, smut… you get the idea… it might have been in the beginning of this chapter but I really felt it was too early and something else needed to happen first… so it did… even if it was short and anti-climactic…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A whole New World

*****{{{WARNING}}}*****

If you didn't read the last chapter… you might be lost… but then you won't know… this is a lemon, a yummy scene, it's M rated, smut, porn… you get the idea… it might not be particularly nasty or descriptive but there's the smex in it none the less… you have been warned… nothing else happens in this chapter and if you wish to skip if… well you'll have to wait until the next update… but you're more than welcome to do so… if not… enjoy…

Ophelia shivers as Crowley responds by laying a near scorching kiss on her neck.

"Is that so?" he nearly purrs.

Ophelia lets out a small, almost nervous giggle, "Perhaps"

"Isn't it past your bed time? What are you doing down here?" the man asks, his voice silky.

"Well… the bed was so big and lonely…" Ophelia purrs, trying to sound alluring.

"Oh?"

He wasn't making it easy.

"I was wondering if you'd want to come and… keep me company…" Ophelia keeps her voice sweet and innocent, like a child asking for a bed time story; but her hands, they moved behind her.

She begins to rub the man's side, down to his leg, than further.

"You little minx" he scoops her up; "you're not going to get away with that" Crowley smirked down at the girl, who returned to expression. "You're going to have to be punished"

"Oh no, please don't" She whimpers, in faux distress, pretending to struggle slightly.

"Too late" he chuckles carrying her up the stairs.

He kissed her hurriedly before kicking the door open and closed behind them.

Ophelia squeaked as she was all but tossed on the bed and, removing his coat and tie, Crowley joins her.

Crowley, with one hand holds the girl's own above her head.

Not that she was offering any resistance.

Her breathing increased as the man began assaulting her neck, and shoulders.

"No… Fair…" she forces out, the task of forming words a trying one.

"Oh?" Crowley raises an eyebrow, partnered with a cheeky smirk.

Ophelia tries to pull her hands free.

"I wanna play too" she pouts.

"Too bad" Crowley returns to Ophelia's neck, biting it playfully.

Ophelia couldn't contain her giggles.

To be honest she liked a man who took charge.

Using his free hand, Crowley began lifting Ophelia's shirt.

He managed to remove it in such a way that it bound her hands together, keeping them pinned about her head, thus freeing up his own hands.

Once her top half was completely exposed Ophelia began to squirm.

"What is it now?" Crowley asks against the skin on her neck.

"Not fair" she repeats, air elusive.

"What isn't?" he questions, pulling back slightly to look at her.

"You're still fully dressed" she puts on a playful pout.

He chuckles in response.

"You're insufferable" he huffs; only pretending to be annoyed, as he removes his shirt.

He had caught himself doing that a lot recently, pretending to be annoyed with her… she certainly had grown on him.

Ophelia purrs as he returns to her body, laying a kiss on the top of one breast, and continues until he reaches the top of her other one.

He takes his time, much to the girl's protest, exploring her body.

She was now squirming out of need, she wanted more.

Crowley's hands moved lower and, knowing how eager the girl was, took his time removing her pants.

He allowed his hand to lightly brush against her need and delighted in her reaction.

She glared at him when he returned to her lips, hand touching everywhere but the one place she needed him to.

"What's the matter love, you look tense" Crowley teases.

"Bite me!" she hisses.

He does.

Ophelia moans, and manages to get her hands free; she musters all her strength and pushes Crowley onto his back.

"My turn" she purrs, leaning down to kiss the man.

"It's cute when you think you're in control" Crowley smirks.

Ophelia ignores him, moving her hands down his chest, enjoying the feeling of his warm flesh.

Unable to help herself she leans down and begins kissing the man's shoulders and chest.

Then she gets a wicked thought, she rolls her hips against the man's eliciting a groan from him.

"Oh you want to play that way do you?" Crowley grins grabbing her by the hips, he flips her so he was in control yet again.

"I wasn't finished!" Ophelia protests.

"Tough" Crowley taunts, and with a wicked smirk reclaims Ophelia's lips.

Caught up in the kiss Ophelia doesn't notice Crowley's hand moving lower.

As he began to touch her warmth, through her black panties, fitting for a demon, with firm measured movements, Ophelia can't help but break the kiss and moan.

As if controlled by some force, Ophelia parts her legs, allowing the man better access.

By the time Crowley removed her panties she was breathless from her arousal.

Crowley pulled away from the girl, shed the remnants of his clothes and returned to her lips.

"Ready?" He asks out, more out of formality.

Ophelia growls, her need too overpowering, she wanted him, and he knew it, and she knew he knew it.

Crowley chuckled, and adjusting himself, entered the girl with a soft groan.

Once he was inside, Ophelia shifted, adjusting herself to him.

Wrapping her arms around the man, Ophelia nipped at his shoulder, signaling him to continue.

It wasn't long before Ophelia had her arms tight around the man and was producing increasingly frenzied moans.

Her nails drew down Crowley's back leaving red scratches, as she tossed her head back calling out his name.

The sound of his name, on her chapped lips, was nearly intoxicating, and Crowley found himself drawing closer to his release.

He began thrusting harder, eliciting her to repeat his name.

He pulled the girl into a lust filled kiss, he took her hands in his, interlacing his fingers with hers, once again effectively pinning her.

Accepting this Ophelia settles for the next best thing as she wraps her legs around him, in an attempt to pull him closer to her, she wanted his all.

"Say it again…" he growled against her ear, needing to hear it again.

Ophelia didn't have the heart to refuse, nor to play with him, she complied.

"Crowley!"

Soon Crowley's thrusts were growing more erratic, increasing in speed; he was close and knew the girl was as well or at least that's what he could assume by her desperate panting, and beseeching whimpers.

She threw her head back and, once again, cried out his name.

She was begging for more, and Crowley wasn't about to disappoint.

He released her hands in favor of clutching her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"Don't stop!" Ophelia repeatedly moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck trying to bring them closer together.

Her end was coming and she was becoming despite, she wanted nothing more than be as close to the man as she could.

With a loud moan she came, biting the man's shoulder in her rapture.

She spoke his name, in almost a whimper, and clung to the man throughout her pleasure filled quivering.

Crowley's own orgasm came about moments after the girl's.

He came with a husky grown, muffled by Ophelia's neck.

For what felt like forever the pair remained locked, together in each other's arms. They didn't speak; they simply focused on catching their breath.

Finally, the two pull apart, only to shift positions, Crowley on his back, Ophelia nuzzled into his side.

Ophelia kisses his lips once before falling back to her earlier position.

Soon, both are fast asleep.

[Next Morning]

Ophelia awoke in Crowley's embrace and the memories from the previous night came flooding back.

She couldn't help but smile.

Ophelia knew Crowley wouldn't become overly and openly loving to her, but knew that their relationship truly has transformed into something much more then it was in the beginning of this whole apocalypse thing.

She nuzzled into his chest and jumped slightly seeing him watching her.

"How long have you been awake?" Ophelia questions

"Not that long" Crowley shrugs, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face, before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Are you hungry?" He asks.

Another person might have been annoyed, the morning after the first intimate moment they shared and he asks if she was hungry.

Ophelia however didn't expect 'I love yous' and was aware that, relationship or not, they had plenty of work to do.

"Sure" She smiled up at him, gave him a soft kiss before getting out of bed.

[End Chapter 7]

***Ending notes***

Yeah I hope that wasn't too bad… I feel it kinda was… only because it took days to write… and I prance around using, for lack of a better phrase, 'nasty' words… that make it sound cheep… I guess… whatever… it actually occurred to me this shouldn't have been their first time… that being who they are and what they are… maybe they wouldn't have waited so long… maybe they were just busy… but I wrote in earlier that they weren't sleeping together yet… so I couldn't just change it… although I have been known to do that sort of thing…

I'd like to repeat… I love my two reviewers… hint hint… and really love that they take the time to leave me lovely reviews… I'd put a heart here but apparently doesn't like the less than sign… and I keep leaving random 3's everywhere…

Also I hope you're not annoyed with the somewhat casual thing these two have going on… but I kinda like it… and feel it works… but yeah… it's late I just wrote a 5 page essay that was fluff after 3 pages… and I'm tired… so good night… sleep tight… and leave me a lovely, wonderful sweet, kind, encouraging review… please… just one… one more person…

Anyway… night… hope you enjoyed…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Back to Business…

Ophelia looked around the small, quant café.

They had decided to go out for breakfast, having discovered this house did not have the luxuries of the previous one had.

This, however was the type of place Ophelia loved, and Crowley knew that.

Small pink and white tables and chairs, made from metal woven into decorative heart shapes. There were little hanging lanterns and a pink tinted light, soft music played in the background.

The two demons, dressed mostly in black, looked out of place.

Only one of them felt that way though, two guesses who that was. Hint, it wasn't Ophelia…

They had coffee and little pastries, and they discussed _business_.

"What did I just say?" Crowley questions, knowing Ophelia was, in all likelihood, not paying him attention.

Ophelia giggles over her coffee.

"That you love me?" she has an impish expression plastered on her face.

Crowley doesn't respond.

He sighs.

"We are going to visit Sam and Dean Winchester today… and **you **are going to be on your extra best behavior today… understood?"

Ophelia smiles, "Whatever you say cupcake"

Crowley glares, "that's one"

"One what?" Ophelia tilts her head showing her genuine confusion.

"I've decided that I'm limiting your 'cupcakes' 'muffins' 'puddin's' and 'sweat-ums' to three a day- that's your first… you have two more…"

"But Darling- that's just not fair!" Ophelia protests.

"Two…"

"That doesn't count! It's not a cutsy name…"

"Fine, but abuse the privilege and it will count" Crowley decides.

Ophelia smiles sweetly.

"So where to now?" she asks.

"What did I say, no more than five minutes ago!" Crowley growls.

Ophelia puts on her_ 'thinking face' _where she scrunches her nose and bites the inside of her cheek.

Crowley's glare always seemed to lesson when faced with this expression, and therefore Ophelia regularly implemented it. She knew he couldn't resist her cuteness… demon or not.

"We are going to meet up with the Winchesters and then go after death… and you will be a good little pain in the ass and behave yourself" he growls.

Ophelia giggles, she had heard him, both times.

"You're such a pain" Crowley sighs, not entirely upset with her.

[Later]

When they arrive at 'Bobby's house' Ophelia looks around with wide eyes, taking in the new environment, she liked coming to new places and meeting new people.

"Hiya, you guys miss me?" Ophelia giggles and waves as the boys come out of the house, and walk over to them.

They don't acknowledge her.

Ophelia blinks, as they begin to talk to Crowley as if she's not there.

"Am I invisible?" she asks.

No answer.

Ophelia begins to circle the men, trying to get their attention.

"I can see me…" Ophelia begins to pout. "Oh hi, Ophelia, how are you? – Oh I'm fine thanks for asking, how are you? – Oh really? - "

"OPHELIA!" Crowley stops her conversation with herself.

"Yeah?" she blinks as if nothing had happened.

"Weren't you going to behave yourself?" he asks pointedly.

Ophelia pouts again, "Yeah, alright…" She sighs.

They continue their conversation, again ignoring Ophelia, who stands there, arms crossed with a pout.

[Later]

As the guys were getting ready to go Ophelia, again, pouts.

Crowley lied to her!

He said she could come, he meant she could come here, not with them on the next part of the mission; she was to stay behind when he, again, put his life in danger.

Crowley had turned to her moments ago, "You stay here, we'll be back soon" he cupped her cheek.

"No fair," she pouts quietly, knowing he couldn't be persuaded.

She crosses her arms over her chest, and looks away; she knew he was only trying to protect her… but…

"Fine, but promise you'll be safe" it had developed into a sort of ritual before the man went on a dangerous mission, she couldn't bring herself to let him go without saying it.

Crowley smiles reassuringly and pulls the girl into a hug, "I know, I will"

Ophelia nuzzles into the man's chest, enjoying his scent and the warmth the emanated from his form.

He leans back only to draw the girl into a deep kiss.

When they part Crowley keeps a hold of the girl's face, keeping her close.

"I'll be back soon, don't get into too much trouble" he adds the last part as an afterthought, before pulling away and heading back to the group.

Ophelia stays back as Dean and Crowley take off first, than she makes her move.

'He'll be mad but I'm not staying behind again' she reasons with herself moving towards the remaining trio.

"Hiya, so I guess that means I'm coming with you guys" she smiles sweetly.

"I don't think that's the best idea" Sam speaks.

"Why not?" Ophelia questions with sugary innocence.

"Maybe because you're an abomination…" Castiel offers with a smile.

Ophelia raises an eyebrow.

"And demons can't be trusted…" Bobby adds.

Ophelia sighs, "So… yeah… I'm coming…" she turns and gets in the car, crossing her arms.

The guys exchange weary looks before following her to the car.

"I guess she's coming," Sam sighs.

At the warehouse Ophelia takes position outside the door, taking out anyone who slips past the others.

She was appearing to be having far too much fun, as she cut her way through demons and Croatoan zombies outside the warehouse.

It had been a long time since she was able to just be a demon, and she was going to have some fun.

"One little, two little, three dead zombies" She couldn't contain her giggles. "Four little five little-"

"Ophelia!" Sam stops her singing, as he was bringing out a few more humans.

"What?" she smirks.

"Just… just no…"

Sam shakes his head and runs back into the building.

Ophelia continues her bubbly game.

[Later]

Everyone meets back at Bobby's house, for a job well done, beer, and updates.

Ophelia has suddenly become very quiet and is making sure to stay out of the way.

"What's up with her?" Dean asks, motioning towards the girl.

"Don't know" Bobby responds.

"Yeah… she was having a blast at the warehouse" Sam starts, "cutting down Demons and Zombies…" he continues.

Crowley simply had to look at the girl to get a reaction.

She knew she was in trouble, and when in trouble she could always rely on being cute.

Ophelia lowered her head and looked up at the man, batting her eyelashes, coy smile on her painted lips.

Crowley did not appear to be amused.

Ophelia knew she would be getting an ear full once they were alone, but she decided it was worth it… besides he couldn't be too mad, she was safe and they accomplished what they set out to do… but would he see it that way…

Probably not…

[End Chapter 8]

***notes***

Wow, was that short? I felt it was short… but I hit a block and the best way to solve that is to move to another chapter… or so it is with me… anyway… like I said I don't feel like I need to summarize the episode… when Sam, Cas, and Bobby were doing their thing Ophelia was just being a good little girl and killing Zombies and demons…

Also I love adorable little cafés and tell me it's not the most adorable thing- big bad Crowley sitting in a little heart shaped chair… it's cute… and a little funny…

Anyway… until next time… I love reviews… I love my readers… I'm open to suggestions and am hoping to have more leeway now that we're at this part in the series… I'm not bound by certain things. Also sorry for little mistakes… try to ignore them…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Unwavering

Back 'home' Ophelia bit her lip.

"What part of "You stay here; we'll be back soon" did you not understand!"

Ophelia doesn't respond she knew nothing she could say would appease him.

"There was a reason I told you to stay there!" Crowley continues.

Ophelia rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"Don't roll your eyes at me little girl!"

Crowley was angry, and he wasn't going to take Ophelia's usual crap.

The girl bit her lip; she had just about enough of this.

"And another thing-"

"You are aware I'm not a human right?" Ophelia says softly.

"What was that?" Crowley lowered his voice when he spoke.

"I'm a demon; same as you… you treat me like a fragile little human girl… I was surviving before this, remember?" Ophelia sighs.

"Weren't you the one who came to me?" Crowley raises an eyebrow, "And I believe I remember something about you promising to do as I say"

Ophelia's face falls, she knows where this will inevitably end up. They'll be parting ways. She had hoped that they had somehow grown into something like a couple, and that when this was over they'd be together, but if he brought that up… maybe he didn't feel the same way.

But she really didn't want this to end… whatever it was… she wanted to stay with him… she just wanted to be treated more like an equal and less like a child.

Was that too much to ask?

Ophelia's lip quivers slightly.

"and now it seems you're deliberately trying to disobey me!"

"Why do you care?" Ophelia growls,

"Because you're endangering me and yourself!" the man counters.

"How?"

"If I'm not there to protect you…"

"Again? Darling, I'm not helpless… I was never in danger before… they were only zombies and low level demons…" Ophelia tries to reason with the man.

"That's not the point!" the man growls.

Ophelia bites her lip.

"You promised to do as I told you, and I told you to stay put- for your own good- How can I make sure you're safe if you run off whenever you please?"

Ophelia sighs.

"You know… when I worry about your safety you simply brush off my concerns" the girl pouts.

"That's not the same thing!" Crowley argues.

"Why not? Because I'm some fragile creature? Because you don't care about me like I care about you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You, us… listen I'm fine with our… relationship remaining at the pace it's at, if you're just willing to treat me with a little more respect…" Ophelia crosses her arms.

"I respect you plenty" Crowley rolls his eyes.

Ophelia huffs.

"Fine then… 'trust'… you need to trust me more…"

"When you deliberately disobey me… that makes it hard for me to trust you"

Ophelia, arms still crossed, slumps leaning up against the wall.

"It's not like you would have even known I was gone if that puppy hadn't told you I was…" Ophelia hisses.

"That's not the point!" Crowley, once again, insists.

"Then what's the point? The real point…?"

"We've been through this, I was worried!" Crowley yells at the girl, moving closer.

Again, Ophelia's lip quivers.

"Aww" Ophelia coos, stepping closer to the man, and hugging him. "I'm sorry… but I really wasn't in any danger…" she nuzzles his chest.

Crowley sighs, "Maybe I could stand to have a little more faith in you…" hand on the back of her head, he holds her close.

Ophelia smiles up at him.

"So… uh… this is all gonna be over soon… know what that means?" The girl smirks playfully.

"Oh, what's that?" Crowley decides to humor the girl.

"That means you and I, we're going to be living together" Ophelia giggles.

"Are we now, what gave you that idea?" Crowley strokes the girl's hair.

"You promised!"

"When did I do that?" he raises an eyebrow.

"uh… our last house… remember?"

"No, I don't think I remember saying something like that…"

He was smirking.

Ophelia pouts.

"Oh come on… don't you wanna live with me?"

"We have been living together… remember?" to illustrate his point Crowley looks around, at their newest hide out. "Half the time we end up even sharing the bed…" he shrugs.

"Speaking of…" Ophelia bites her lip and bats her eyelashes.

"Aren't you tired… with all your killing today?" Crowley raises an eyebrow.

"That's not nice" Ophelia huffs, crossing her arms, she heads to the stairs. "Come up when you're ready kay?"

Ophelia purrs.

"Yeah sure…" Crowley says, not unkindly.

[Later]

Hours later, after Ophelia had been asleep for a while, she woke when the bed shifted, and she felt the warmth of someone beside her.

Without saying a word she rolls over and scoots into the man's side.

She loved sleeping close, and Crowley knew that, had long since accepted it.

Ophelia giggled softly and nuzzled into him.

[End Chapter 9]

***notes***

Yes yes… way short… but you know… I couldn't think of anything else to put… so… I'll start another chapter…

Anyway… boring chapter… I know…

Hopefully the next chapter will be better…

But now I'm tired… and have a final tomorrow… so hope you enjoyed… and good night

And again… I love reviews


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

***First of… so so sorry for the delay… lacked motivation then my computer died… anyway this is a yummy, smexy, lemoney chapter… you have been warned***

In the morning Crowley awoke to Ophelia's nuzzling. Her hand was gently wondering over his chest while she calmly kissed the man's shoulder.

"We're doing this again are we?" he asks, mirth in his tone.

Ophelia giggles softly.

She squeals quickly as Crowley, using the arm that had been around her, moved her, drawing her closer to him.

"You don't seem to be complaining," the girl purrs.

Crowley shrugs.

That was as close to a complement she was going to get. Knowing that, Ophelia chuckled softly to herself. She moved closer to him, and he moved to his side to accommodate her.

Ophelia made a small cooing sound as their forms came into contact with each other, very little space left between them. She reached up and pulled the man into a kiss.

With one hand on her head, and the other around her waist, Crowley deepened the kiss.

It wasn't long before the couple's clothes had been shed and they were kissing each other, hands groping each other's hot flesh.

Ophelia sighed with pleasure as Crowley began focusing his attention on her neck and shoulders.

Then a smirk crossed her face.

It was quick, but didn't escape the man's attention… however… he let it go.

Quickly, as if planned, Ophelia switches their positions, ending with her on top.

It wasn't a position she was overly fond of, that might have been why Crowley allowed it… because he knew; she ultimately wanted him to regain control.

Crowley thought he'd tease her a bit.

Ophelia's hands moved over the man's chest, exploring the region.

She nearly purred as Crowley placed his hands firmly on her hip. That purr, however turned to a growl when she realized that was the extent of his actions.

Fine… if that's how he wanted to play… She had wanted him to flip her over, ravage her… but if it took a little teasing to coax him into the game that's what she'd have to do.

She continued on as if that silent game wasn't happening, as if they both didn't know what was really going on.

Leaning down she drew him into a deep kiss, then, pulling back, began layering his neck and chest with hot deliberate kisses.

Her hands moved ahead, exploring at a much faster pace than her mouth.

With a smirk she would nip wherever she found she was able to.

She moved lower until she was faced with his erected manhood.

Taking a moment to smirk up at the man she leaned down, and slowly, began to lick the tip.

Fueled by the man's nearly inaudible gasp Ophelia began licking his length enjoying teasing him.

Crowley suppressed most sounds of pleasure not willing to let the girl win, but by placing her hands on his thighs Ophelia could feel his tension.

She slowly took him into her mouth one hand moving to stroke the base of his member, while the other remained on his leg.

She was close to winning, she could feel it.

He let out a husky groan.

Taking the cue, Ophelia pulled back and returned to lightly suck on the tip all the while suppressing her smirk.

With a growl Crowley reached down, and griped the girl's head. With both hands he forced her down onto his length.

Inwardly, Ophelia smirked, he was taking charge.

"You wanna play do you?" he nearly growled with the effort.

If she could Ophelia would have smirked but instead spent the effort bending to the man's will.

As the height of his pleasure drew near Crowley became a little more forceful holding her tighter and making her take him deeper.

Ophelia, eyes closed focused on breathing as Crowley held her throughout his release, she was more than happy to take in his cum.

The girl smiled before licking the remaining fluids from the male, she looked up at him with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, you think you've won have you?" Crowley glares from above.

Ophelia suppresses a giggle.

"Come here" Crowley growled it was more of an order then a request.

Nevertheless, Ophelia obeyed, crawling slowly up the bed.

Once she was close enough Crowley grabbed her, and hands on hers pins her to the bed.

"You wanted me to take control… well you got your wish" he nearly hisses leaning down and biting the girl's neck.

Ophelia let out a moan of pleasure, her hands flexed against his hold.

Without a word Crowley enters the girl roughly.

As Ophelia tossed her head back in pleasure Crowley took full advantage. Taking the opportunity he leaned down and nipped at her neck.

This of course only added to her pleasure and once again, she tried to pull free from the man's grasp, if only to grip at his shoulders.

But Crowley was unrelenting.

It's what she wanted after all…

He took her hard and fast, it took all her effort for Ophelia to keep her sanity and suppress her pleasured moans.

"Now who's winning?" Crowley smirks against the girl's neck.

"Still… me…" she managed to force out through gasps of air.

"Oh really?" Crowley cocks an eyebrow.

Releasing her hands he moved his to her hips, grasping and lifting them, allowing him to go deeper.

Soon Ophelia was clinging to the man, letting out unintelligible whimpers.

As her orgasm came Ophelia, in order to suppress her cries of pleasure bit into the man's shoulder.

His own release soon followed and once his own tremors subsided, Crowley rolled to the side, pulling the girl next to him.

She giggled.

"That was fun" she smirked licking his shoulder where she had bit him.

"Hmm" he sighs softly.

"What?" she questions, looking up at the man.

"Nothing" he smiles leaning down and kissing her on the head.

***notes***

Ugh… I'm annoyed with how long this took to get up… but little hint… I tend to get moving quicker when people review…

And I know it's short but… I figured I'd just get this one up… onward to the next chapter


End file.
